


The Unconventionality

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A walk to the turbolift... and out of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I like criticism, but this is my first R/S fic so be nice XD

â€œUntil we have a better grasp on your hand-eye co-ordination, youâ€™re not going to be able to excel any further at any reasonable rate in either fire-arms training or hand-to-hand combat. We need to rerun you through the basic reflex exercises on the computer, and at least theyâ€™re things you can work on without me.â€™ Lieutenant Reed said, as the two of them walked down the E Deck corridors, steps perfectly in tune. 

â€œAre you saying thereâ€™s no room for improvement until I do? I was afraid of going back thereâ€¦â€ Hoshi sighed, oddly enjoying the feeling of sharing a rhythm of step with Reed, he so little shared anything- it was a nice change.

â€œNo, sorry, thatâ€™s not entirely what I meant- but essentially, itâ€™s going to go extremely slowly from this point on without it, but Iâ€™m basing that on your rate of learning during the first three weeks of your extended training. I could be underestimating you, which is highly likely- once they break through the level three, multi-target barrier most people just improve dramatically. We could stick at it and see if you fall into that category or go through the basic exercises, itâ€™s your call Hoshi.â€ Reed explained, his Tactical trained feet barely making a sound on the metallic flooring. It was nice how slightly more of â€˜Malcolmâ€™ seemed to replace â€˜Reedâ€™ during their off hours, such as the extra training, which they had just concluded for the night- â€˜Reedâ€™ would never call her by her first name, but this slight touch of â€˜Malcolmâ€™ seemed to bring it out occasionally- it was also another nice change.

â€œRight, well, why canâ€™t we just stick at it for a little longer and see how I go, if that doesnâ€™t work then we can go back to the computer exercises-â€œ Hoshi tried.

â€œOr we can just stick at it for a little longer and see how you go, and if that doesnâ€™t work then we can go back to the computer exercises.â€ Reed interrupted, smiling. Hoshi laughed. 

â€œThe Tactical Officer who misses the most tactful approach in a basic situation- oh, thereâ€™s no one but the best on the Enterprise NX-01 is there?â€ Hoshi said, adding a dramatic flare to her voice. To her utmost surprise Reed chuckled, grinning now. That was rare.

â€œIndeed, indeed- believe it or not thatâ€™s always been a flaw of mine, and if not that, then my horribly consistent ability to be tactful about all the wrong things.â€ Reed smiled to himself, as self-deprecating as that was he still seemed in good enough spirit about it. Hoshi turned her head, smiling and looking at him inquisitively. Reed also turned his head, meeting her gaze with those powerful, characteristic, stormy grey blue eyes of his. 

â€œWell, for example, Iâ€™m brilliant at avoiding people.â€ Reed provided, turning his eyes back to the path in front of them with a coldly amused expression on his handsome face. Hoshi had to laugh at that, but surprise overtook amusement as she heard him join in, full heartedly. It sadly occurred to Hoshi that she couldnâ€™t recall any other time sheâ€™d seen him laugh like that. 

â€œI guess I do have to give you some credit there.â€ Hoshi acknowledged, still grinning. Reed turned back to look at her briefly, and it struck Hoshi how disarming his smile was, such a gentle feature on such a usually cold-expression holding face. Perhaps it was something about that thick, dark, coppery European hair against that pale, Anglo skin, the rim of thick, rich, brown lashes that delicately lined his cool blue eyes- but it was smile unlike that of which Hoshi had ever laid eyes upon- beautiful, in an almost unfamiliar way.

Turning once more back to the path, the Communications and Armoury Officers continued their walk down the dimly lit, â€˜night timeâ€ corridors, the turbolift appearing around the next bend. 

â€œConceivably, I do deserve an awful lot of that credit of which you speak Hoshi.â€ Hoshi smiled and shook her head as they came to a halt in front of the turbolift doors, Reed reaching across her, his muscular arm gently brushing her stomach as he leaned over. Hoshi stepped back- oh, Malcolm Reed, always the gentleman.

â€œAh- you should have let me.â€ Hoshi said, returning to her former position at his side as the Lieutenant withdrew his arm. That same amused expression crossed his face again as he shrugged submissively. â€œWell, so far youâ€™ve held up pretty well with me.â€ Hoshi added, returning to the conversation at hand.

â€œNo offence intended Hoshi, but this extra training of yours falls within my duties, Iâ€™d be doing it even if I didnâ€™t want to.â€ Reed said, gesturing for her to step inside the lift upon its arrival, Hoshi walking through at his subtle indication.

â€œBut doesnâ€™t that just imply that you enjoy the time we spend together- regardless of it falling under your duties?â€ Hoshi asked, smiling slightly mischievously, turning to face the doors as he stepped in after her. Reed grinned again as he strode into the lift with that unconscious grace of his that had become so widely recognised as his identifying unconventionality- next to his unpredictable mood swings between purely phlegmatic and fiery tempered- but then of course, one could pick those eyes in an instant out of a crowd of a thousand.

â€œI do enjoy it, Iâ€™m just telling you that if I wasnâ€™t expected to I most likely wouldnâ€™t have had the courage to ever even talk to you- or anyone else on this ship for that matter.â€ Reed explained, a slightly melancholic underlying tone to his words. Hoshi turned to look at him curiously as the doors shut with their usual hiss of hydraulics. 

â€œGetting on friendly terms with the crew isnâ€™t a requirement Malcolm, so unless you were mistaken Iâ€™d say you got to know all of us purely by choice.â€ Hoshi said. Reed raised an amused eyebrow at her, an oddly charming half-smile quirking his lips. 

â€œAnd do you think that would have happened if I hadnâ€™t been forced to spend hideous amounts of time with all of you?â€ He answered smoothly, his heavy, yet gentle, British accent pacifying her as it usually did. Being the linguist she was, a good, clean accent never failed to catch her. Between Trip and Malcolm she could listen to accents all day, never tiring of it. 

â€œOkay, so say your duties are the catalyst for your relationship with the crew- you must have known that serving on a Starship in the unexplored vacuum of space with a crew complement of a hundred and eighty was going to require a lot of social interaction though, right?â€ Hoshi asked, rotating on her feet slightly to face him. 

â€œThe thought had occurred to me, but considering my previous success with avoiding people- as mentioned earlier- I just assumed Iâ€™d be able to implement my old techniques if need be. But I was wrong, and here I am, talking to you.â€ Reed smiled at her warmly, his hands clasped firmly behind his back as the lift hummed into life. â€œIâ€™ve never felt closer to anyone like this, the Enterprise crew is the closest thing I have to a family, and I really didnâ€™t expect it to be. Donâ€™t get me wrong Hoshi, Iâ€™m not the type who gets depressed out of lack of social interaction, I just usually donâ€™t bother or feel the need- but now, being forced to spend time with everyone on closer terms on the Enterprise Iâ€™ve got something that I was barely even conscious existed, so, itâ€™s a rather interesting change. Itâ€™s not unlike what you mentioned to me a couple of weeks ago during one of our training sessions, about how much Enterprise had changed you, how youâ€™d overcome your fears and boundaries. A bit of thatâ€™s happened to everyone on board, and actually talking to people is my version.â€ Reed explained, a strong emotional undercurrent to his deep voice.

â€œWell Lieutenant- I think thatâ€™s the most personal thing Iâ€™ve ever heard you say- but why are you telling me this? Not that I mind, I love hearing you open up for a change- Iâ€™m just wondering, why now?â€ Hoshi asked, watching the flashing blue lights in the maglev conveyors illuminate Reedâ€™s face one by one, creating a soft flickering effect.

â€œIf you order the computer to calculate the entire mass and surface area of a planet and then ask it to extrapolate a grid of latitude and longitude and produce a map which also shows the planets topographic features and then ask it to permanently store it in the Starfleet database, it will take some time will it not? About an hour or so?â€ Reed asked Hoshi. She frowned at his words, so seemingly off the subject, but she knew Reed well enough to realize heâ€™d refer it back to their original topic eventually- such a British thing to doâ€¦ She loved it; he had such a way with words for such a quiet man.

â€œI suppose so, but thatâ€™s not exactly something I find myself doing on a regular basis.â€ Hoshi said, playing along. Reed met her eyes, with an almost eerie, knowing smile.

â€œI imagine not, but for arguments sake say that it does. When you thanked me a couple of weeks ago for helping you get though your fears and providing you with extra training, when you told me about those fears and boundaries I mentioned earlier- you also asked me afterwards if I thought Enterprise had changed me in any way- naturally, being the Malcolm Reed that I am I avoided the question. Well it may have taken me two weeks, but finding the courage to reveal something like that is as hard for me as it is for the computer to create a map as such of an entire planet. It takes me some, but I get there eventually. So, I apologize for the delay, I may need a system update- but thereâ€™s my answerâ€ Reed clarified, still holding her gaze, that odd smile still gracing his angular features. Hoshi had never had such a strong impulse to pull someone into a hug as now, she almost felt tearful. She simply held his deep blue gaze, at a loss for words- for the first time in a long while. She felt a smile of her own tip the corners of her lips, the lift humming to a halt on C Deck, the location of her cabin.

â€œWell letâ€™s see how long you take to process this.â€ Hoshi said, Reedâ€™s face turning inquisitive at her words. Without allowing herself to think about it any further, Hoshi leant over and gently tilted her head up, kissing Reed lightly on the cheek before whispering in his ear.

â€œThank you, for everything.â€ She breathed softly, noticing Reedâ€™s toned muscles automatically tensing up, his hand snapping out from behind his back, as if to push her away, but he refrained- much to Hoshiâ€™s delight and amusement. Folding her own hands behind her back she stepped through the turbolift doors as they opened in perfect timing. Walking away down the corridor she turned around one last time before the doors shut, taking in the sight of Reed staring at the floor, adorned with a slightly confused expression. He looked up after a moment, a shy smirk on his smooth visage that yet again amazed Hoshi with the sharp contrast it created against the usually uptight Armory Officer. 

â€œThe pleasure is all mine. Goodnight Ensign.â€ He said with exaggerated dramatic formality, and with a swift movement he hit the control and the liftâ€™s doors shut tight, but not before Hoshi could catch one last glimpse of his beautiful smile and grin back. With a hum the lift sped up to B Deck, and Hoshi turned on her heel and headed back down towards her previous destination.


End file.
